2nd Rookie Battalion
The 2nd Rookie Division (January 1st, 2201 - December 24th, 2202) Is A New Military that have been Founded by Newly Elected Princess Hera Husikia Of the United States Military 32nd Hera Division that have just Defeated the Federation Strike 7 At New york City. The 2nd was considered to be the most Youngest Military Organization With Men and Women from the Ages 18-22. They were The Creators Of the Machine Thermal Controllers Or better known as M.T.C., that was nearly Lost during The[[ Battle Of Nevada| Battle Of Nevada]] In 2201, but was Recaptured by the 2nd In Victory over The Federation Strike 7 and preventing them from getting any Stronger as they were Back in the 2100's. The Organization Dissolved On the 24th Of December During Christmas Time of 2202, after The 2nd Launched an all out Offensive Against Tokyo Brutally Losing a large Number of Forces by the Federation Strike 7. Organization Deployment To Nevada During The Opening Of March 1st, Princess Hera has Just Arrived By Valor, In The Zero Pit where She Gives an Order for the 2nd Rookie Division to be Moved to The Nevada Desert on the Double for their Training can Commence, if they should enter The War among the Other Continents against the Federation Strike 7. The 2nd Fully equipped Determined and Combat Ready were Transported by the USS Comet To Nevada From the Midwest, where they entered the Deserts by Valor Drop ships and Landed In a large Desert Area known as the Hoover Region. However Construction Of a Secret Underground Base was later Initiated 2 Days After their Arrival where they Dug up the Lands and turned the Underground Into A Large Head Quarters that Not even Highland will be able to Discover. After the Construction has been completed Princess Hera Gave It The Secret Codename known as The Hoover Pit, Named after the Terrain that The Base was constructed Under. Members & Staff Officers *'Princess Hera Husikia:' Leader, Founder... *'New Harrison Rivera:' Co Founder... *'Joe Hire:' Staff Sargent.... *'Hazzar husiki:' infantry Commander... *'Prince Beji Husikia: ''Second In Command, Brother Of Hera...' *'Andrew Garren:' ''Weapons Expert... *'Horace Bouser:' Experimental Technician... *'Juna Kala:' Medic Assistant... *'Princess Aura Jorana:' Assistant Nurse... *'Hosku Gordon:' Samurai Veteran Of The JSDF... ''Rivera Federation War '''Battle Simulations' On The 1st Of April The 2nd Began to Develop Combat Simulations Using Dead Federation Strike 7 Vehicles that were Operated By one of their own Men, by Manuel Control to test out their ability too see how they would last In a real Battle If that time should ever come. The Simulations However Began For New Recruits that first Arrive into the 2nd Rookie Divisions, than The Simulations Later Grew into A Real Live Combat Environment or at least as real as they were able to Establish It. They would often Use the Hoover Region as their battle ground due to the fact that it was a Desert and had a great wide range of Dunes Mountains and Only Little Plants. 'New Technology' The Simulations Began To Change However on the 2nd Of April when The 2nd Rookie Division began to Develop New Weapons In Technology that would make the forces of Earth more triumphed against the Federation Strike 7 War Machine and Finally throw the Ruthless Killing Machines off the Face of the Earth. The Machine Thermal Controllers Or better known as M.T.C. Was considered to be A Controller that enables A Pilot or ground Vehicle Operator Will be able to Take control of their Vehicle by Using the Power of the Mind instead of always being at Risk against The F.S.7.Star Shots. These Mind Operated Vehicles were Considered to be the First Major Earth Vehicles that Can Come Into War Without Operators, Despite having A Tremendous Amount Of UAV's this was going to be the First Vehicles to Be powered by the Human Mind rather than by Remote Control or Manuel Control. Testing Began for the Weapons On April 3rd When they 2nd Began to Scramblize The Battle Simulators and Later Smashing The Training Hell Tanks with Simulator Lasers. The M.T.C. Was a major Success for the People trying to Operate the Dead Federation Strike 7 Vehicles had great difficulty on blowing one of the Mechanized Valors Out of the Sky, no matter how well there aiming would become. 'First Encounter At Hoover Region' N.D.H.R. Made a suggestion that He would use the Valors Instead Of Andrew Garren Doing It, but Hera Still Believing that N.D.H.R. Is the Real New Harrison Rivera, replies the Following... Not This Time Cutie, You will be Working The Elevators. Yes Ma'am... N.D.H.R. Replied while Letting out an evil Chuckle when Hera turns her Back. While activating the Elevator, he begins to Spread out their Positions To Princess Ura Outside, who was waiting. She then Orders her Forces Into The High grounds in prepare for an ambush. Unfortunately for the 2nd Rookie Division, They were Ambushed And Heavily Under Fire from Hell Tanks as soon as they Rolled Off of the Elevators. Another Large Garrison of The 2nd was also being Ambushed to the North By hell Tanks, and another to the East. Only one Area was still Clear to Move a Division through, and that was the Southern Pass, where A Large group Of Infantry And APC's Who were Escorting The M.T.C. Valors from Out of the Base. Andrew Later Got control Of The Valors and Unleashed the 2 Drop ships On The Moonwalker Advance Wiping Out a grand Total Of 6 Hell Tanks Under 5 Minute. Princess Hera who Was Aboard One of the APC's Responded Saying that he was doing great, but unfortunately N.D.H.R. Overpowered Andrew By Saying The Following "I'll Take That!" and By the Time Andrew Tuns Around He is Punched Across the Face By A Mechanical Arm. After Gaining Control Of the M.T.C. He Waits as one of The Valor's Land Right In front of him allowing him to Jump aboard one of the Drop Ships, and Begins to Wreak Havoc Among the 2nd Rookies. Many People could not believe that Andrew would actually turn into a traitor, but Hera Sensing that something is wrong managed to Jump Aboard the Drop ship That N.D.H.R. was On and A Fight between the 2 Commences. While R.D.H.R. And Hera were Fighting Over the M.T.C. Valor's The MoonWalkers manged to Push the East Rookies Into A Narrow Corridor where they Began to make their Stands In the Heavily Rocky Area managing to Repel tremendous Waves Of Attacks, But the North was Being overrun and began full Scale Retreat into The Nixon Canyon where they Plan to Make their Stand against the Surging MoonWalkers. Capture Of Princess Hera Husikia Sadly N.D.H.R. Managed To Overpower Princess Hera And she was Shown Unconscious, On The Occupied Valor Princess Ura Gave H.D.H.R. An Order to Finish off the Remains of the Northern Defenders Of the 2nd Rookies, but N.D.H.R. Responded to her Saying "Our Job Is Done here, We've Got what we Sent To Retrieve this M.T.C. Device, and That's What We've Done... MOONWALKERS Return To Base..." Following the Commands Of N.D.H.R. Commands The MoonWalkers Pulled Out of the Hoover Region and Left the Remaining 2nd Rookies In Sorrow Sadness and Grief after the Lose of the M.T.C. and Worst of all 12 Year old Princess Hera Husikia. After The Attack The MoonWalkers Returned to the Desert Arrow, where They Through the Unconscious 12 Year Old Princess Into a Cell that Surrounded by Bomb lasers that if Touch by A Human they Would Explode taking them and the Prisoner along with them. Ura Later Honors N.D.H.R. For his Hard work, by Allowing him to Take control of One Half Of the MoonWalkers. And From then On Mass Production Of M.T.C. Chips Into Rivera Federation Infantry Units Began. 2 Days Later Their Production Was Completed, and The Testing was about To Begin, with Ura Watching After A Successful Test Run performed By Both N.D.H.R. and Reploid Devest Rivera... Ura Now Believes That her MoonWalkers Now Believe that they Would be the Most Successful Military Organization in the Federation Strike 7 Arsenal. 'Aide From Japan' Invasion Of The Desert Arrow After Nevada 'MoonWalkers Stronghold Overun In Brazil' 'Second Battle Of Tokyo'